freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
START DASH SENSATION (BEST FRIENDS! ver.)
START DASH SENSATION is a song by Pure Palette (Aine Yūki and Mio Minato), Honey Cat (Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata), Love Me Tear (Karen Kamishiro and Mirai Asuka), and Reflect Moon (Sakuya Shirayuri and Kaguya Shirayuri) in Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations. Lyrics Short Ver. Romaji= Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation zensokuryoku tsukamaete! Atama no naka fukuramu image Katachi ni shitara sekai de hitori Atarashī watashi ni nareru Daisuki de sodatenakucha Miraimuki no ima wo kimi ni miseru ne Itsudatte kokoro ni hikaru taiyō wasurenai no (START DASH!!) Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation zensokuryoku tsukamaete Koko ga start line Motto chigau sora ni aeru tokimeki yubisasu kanata Hajimaru yume to (Sunny days) Hajimeru kiseki (Starry days) Watashi wo matteiru (Dream comes true) |-| Kanji= 今日が生まれかわるセンセイション 全速力つかまえて！ アタマのなか膨らむイメージ カタチにしたら世界でひとり あたらしいわたしになれる 大好きで育てなくちゃ 未来向きの今を　キミに見せるね いつだってココロに光る太陽 忘れないの（START DASH!!） 今日が生まれかわるセンセイション 全速力つかまえて ここがスタートライン もっと違う空に会える　トキメキ指さす彼方 はじまる夢と（Sunny days） はじめるキセキ（Starry days） わたしを待っている (Dream comes true) |-| English= Today a new sensation is being born, Catching up to us at full speed Within my head the images just keep swelling So when I have to grow up on my own in this world I will become a new and unfamiliar me And will keep growing my own love I'll show you the future we're now running towards Where the sun is always shining in our hearts I will never forget (START DASH!!) That today a new sensation is being born, Catching up to us at full speed This is only the starting line And beyond this exciting point there are different skies to discover This dream has only just begun (Sunny days) The miracles have yet to come (Starry days) And I know they're waiting for me (Dreams come true) Full Ver. Romaji= Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation zensokuryoku tsukamaete! Atama no naka fukuramu image Katachi ni shitara sekai de hitori Atarashī watashi ni nareru Daisuki de sodatenakucha Miraimuki no ima wo kimi ni miseru ne Itsudatte kokoro ni hikaru taiyō wasurenai no (START DASH!!) Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation zensokuryoku tsukamaete Koko ga start line Motto chigau sora ni aeru tokimeki yubisasu kanata Hajimaru yume to (Sunny days) Hajimeru kiseki (Starry days) Watashi wo matteiru (Dream comes true) Kimi ga mitsuketa saisho no kaze wo Itsuka miushinai sōna toki wa Issho ni sagaseru yōna Watashi ni natte itai na Ano hi ga atte ima ga saikō ni naru Oshiete kureta nda kyō no egao wasurenai yo (DREAM SPLASH!!) Zutto tsudzuiteiku sensation shinpaku-sū tobikoete Nandomo umarekawarou Donna jibun datte daisuki ashita to yubikiri shita no Tsunagaru sora ni (Shining days) Tsunageru kibō (Smiling days) Tashika na kagayaki de (Sing my song) Ima watashitachi ga kakenukeru mainichi mo natsukashiku naru no ka na Ganbatta bun dake tōku made ikou ne Tachidomaranai yo Miraimuki no ima wo kimi to hashirou Itsudatte, koko kara, atarashī yume Doko ni datte ikeru yo! (START DASH!!) Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation zensokuryoku tsukamaete Koko ga start line Motto chigau sora ni aeru tokimeki yubisasu kanata Hajimaru yume to (Sunny days) Hajimeru kiseki (Starry days) Watashi wo matteiru (Dream comes true) |-| Kanji= 今日が生まれかわるセンセイション 全速力 つかまえて！ アタマのなか膨らむイメージ カタチにしたら世界でひとり あたらしいわたしになれる 大好きで育てなくちゃ 未来向きの今を　キミに見せるね いつだってココロに光る太陽　忘れないの（START DASH!!） 今日が生まれかわるセンセイション 全速力 つかまえて ここがスタートライン もっと違う空に会える　トキメキ指さす彼方 はじまる夢と（Sunny days） はじめるキセキ（Starry days） わたしを待っている（Dream comes true） キミが見つけた最初の風を いつか見失いそうな時は 一緒に探せるような わたしになっていたいな あの日があって今が最高になる 教えてくれたんだ今日の笑顔　忘れないよ（DREAM SPLASH!!） ずっと続いていくセンセイション 心拍数 とびこえて 何度も生まれかわろう どんな自分だって大好き　明日と指切りしたの つながる空に（Shining days） つなげる希望（Smiling days） 確かな輝きで（Sing my song） 今わたし達が 駆け抜ける毎日も 懐かしくなるのかな 頑張ったぶんだけ 遠くまで行こうね 立ち止まらないよ 未来向きの今を　キミと走ろう いつだって、ここから、あたらしい夢 どこにだって行けるよ!（START DASH!!） 今日が生まれかわるセンセイション 全速力 つかまえて ここがスタートライン もっと違う空に会える　トキメキ指さす彼方 はじまる夢と（Sunny days） はじめるキセキ（Starry days） わたしを待っている（Dream comes true） |-| English= Today a new sensation is being born, catching up to us at full speed Within my head the images just keep swelling So when I have to grow up on my own in this world I will become a new and unfamiliar me And will keep growing my own love I'll show you the future we're now running towards Where the sun is always shining in our hearts, I will never forget (START DASH!!) That today a new sensation is being born, catching up to us at full speed This is only the starting line And beyond this exciting point there are different skies to discover This dream has only just begun (Sunny days) The miracles have yet to come (Starry days) And I know they're waiting for me (Dreams come true) The very first wind that you found yourself If you should ever lose sight of it I'd like to become the sort of person who could share in your search for it Ever since what happened then, my days have been shining bright I'll never forget how you taught me to smile (DREAM SPLASH!!) This sensation will never end as my heart continues to race And we'll be reborn time and time again I'll love myself no matter what, that's my promise to the future Connecting the sky (Shining days) Link to hope (Smiling days) Shining forevermore (Sing my song) I wonder if these times running by your side will one day become fond memories Our efforts will surely lead us to greater heights So don't stop no matter what I want to run with you, looking forward to the future New dreams will always begin from here We can go anywhere! (START DASH!!) That today a new sensation is being born, catching up to us at full speed This is only the starting line And beyond this exciting point there are different skies to discover This dream has only just begun (Sunny days) The miracles have yet to come (Starry days) And I know they're waiting for me (Dreams come true) Category:Songs